narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hensō
Hensō (変装, Hensō) was a assassin of Amegakure created by Sir Aether. Background At the age of 15, Hensō and his brother Mizo began to work for Amegakure as assassins. During the Second Shinobi World war, he was tasked with killing several important Konoha shinobi, including members of the Yamanaka, Nara and Sarutobi clans. He would later be killed either during the Second Shinobi World War, or by Pain when he took over Amegakure. Personality In sharp contrast to his brother, Hensō has been described as more level-headed, calm, and serious. When assigned a target to kill or while in battle Hensō does not play around and will try to kill his target as quickly as possible and will not waste anytime "playing" with or "testing" his opponent. He is also not above using dirty tactics as such as taking hostages in order gain an upper hand in battle. Hensō has also been shown to collect an item from each person he kills as a trophy and expresses a wish to complete an Ino-Shika-Cho "set". Hensō also has a survival of the fittest mentality, believing that only the strong could survive war and that the weak would die. Hensō also has no qualms about killing those who can't fight and as such, will not take prisoners, though he will take hostages. This belief applies to both enemy and ally and as such will even kill allies whom he sees as being unable to continue. Hensō has also been shown to be very intelligent, being able to disguise himself as a farmer without the Transformation Technique that can fool even several jōnin level shinobi, and being able to use the terrain to gain an advantage over his opponent. Appearance Despite his young appearance, Hensō was a 25 year old during the Second Shinobi World War. Hensō was a muscular man of average height, with orange colored, neck length hair and red eyes. He wore a re-breather that covered his mouth and a large amount of his lower face and possessed the the Amegakure symbol on it. His typical attire included the Amegakure flak jacket of similar design to Hanzō's with 2 scroll pockets on it along with a sleeveless, purple poncho that had several swirl designs on it. On the inside of this poncho was several scroll holders and a "sheath" for his kusarigama. He also wore the standard standard shinobi sandals as well as bandages that covered his arms and legs. Abilities Hensō was a very talented shinobi skilled in the art of assassination. Among his skills was being able to disguise himself without the Transformation Technique. These disguises could even fool jōnin level shinobi, allowing him to sneak up close and kill his enemies quickly. When the situation called for it, Hensō also had a large arsenal of techniques to let him gain an edge in combat. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hensō was a master of Water Release, being able to use it in a wide variety of ways, such as being able to create a geyser of boiling water, creating water clones capable of regenerating in the rain or creating a wave of pressurized water that is capable of breaking bones. He was also proficient with Fire Release, being able to imbue explosive tags with it and use said tags as a part of many different techniques. Kusarigamajutsu Hensō when he was alive, wielded a kusarigama with a great amount of skill, though not as much as Hanzō even when his skills were dulled. Unlike Hanzō, Hensō wielded it in the more traditional way by throwing the weighted end to either hit an opponent or to steal their weapons. With the kusarigama, Hensō could seal Fire Release imbued explosive tags into the blade and then throw the bladed end to trigger the release of the tags and detonate them. His kusarigama's chain was also detachable, allowing him to disguise it as a kama. Genjutsu Hensō is also capable of using the Demonic Illusion: Darkened Eye technique, which causes his opponent to perceive him as a blur, making his actions more difficult to predict and counter. Story Redeployment Arc After meeting up with his brother, Mizo, Kotei and a Taki mercenary that he hired, Hensō prepares a plan with them to wipe out a Konoha base camp. A few hours later, using information that he obtained from a Hyōga shinobi, Hensō is able to infiltrate the camp, while Mizo, Kotei and Kakuzu go to kill patrolling shinobi around the area. Once inside the camp, he creates water clones and begins to quietly slaughter its personnel, making sure not to alert anybody to his presence. After killing everybody in the medical tent, he notices that two of his water clones have dissipated. Seeing that most of the camp personnel have already been killed, he decides to do away with stealth and attacks a shinobi named Ganjō with the Fire Release: Explosive Rain Technique, only for him to dodge it. Preparing to attack again, he is forced to dodge a fūma shuriken thrown at him by Shiyō. Now outnumbered, Hensō attacks the two with Water Release. Afterwards he dodges an ambush attack from Kibori. Seeing no other reinforcements, Hensō notes that his clones must have killed everybody else in the camp much to his opponent's anger. Now outnumbered 3 to 1, he activates his Darkened Eye genjutsu and goes on the offensive. As the fighting drags on, he notices that Shiyō is a medic and begins to target her but is unable to any serious damage due to Kibori and Ganjō protecting her. He eventually goads Ganjō into making a mistake by continually insulting Konoha. This allows him to kill Ganjō, but not before his arm is broken by the man. Before his opponents can react, Hensō attempts to attack Shiyō, but is blocked by Kibori who urges Shiyō to flee. Not wanting any witnesses, Hensō attempts to pursue the fleeing medic but is again stopped by Kibori. Despite a broken arm, Hensō is still more than a match for Kibori and kills him. With his opposition dead, Hensō begins his search for Shiyō, only to run into Mizo who notes that he is getting sloppy while pointing to Shiyō's body. With their work done, Hensō pays Kakuzu and leaves to get his arm treated, but not before assigning Kotei and Mizo to search the surrounding area for any Konoha shinobi who might have been missed. After dismissing everybody, Hensō leaves to get his arm treated. Trivia *Hensō has a large collection of items that he has taken from defeated enemies, including several weapons, a samurai's helmet and the earrings worn by members of the Yamanaka, and Nara clans. He has stated that he wants to complete the "set" by getting an earring from an Akimichi clan member. *Hensō had a photographic memory and remembers every person he ever killed. * According to the databook(s): **Hensō's hobbies were reading and collecting rocks. **Hensō wishes to fight anybody that he views as an enemy to Amegakure. **Hensō's favorite foods were spicy curry and oranges. His least favorite was anything sour. **Hensō's favorite phrase was "The weak need the strong more than the strong need the weak" (弱い、強い必要性弱のより強力な多くを必要とする, Yowai, tsuyoi hitsuyō-sei-jaku no yori kyōryokuna ōku o hitsuyō to suru). References *The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT